Kiss Me
by cwalsh15
Summary: Follow four different couples as they travel through love and first kisses. Loosely based on the lyrics of 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer. Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Jason/Kelsi, and Zeke/Sharpay. Currently- Zeke/Sharpay COMPLETE
1. Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Idea: Currently obsessed with this song, Kiss Me by Sixpence None Richer. I was listening to it when an idea about Jason and Kelsi struck up in my head and I had to write it. I think this is the most romantic song and I find it so easy to revolve a plot around it. I am going to pull random lyrics and base four different stories around it using our favorite HSM pairings. Pure fluff. I hope it puts a smile on your face. :)**

**Status:1/4**

**Title:** _'Beneath the milky twilight'_

**Pairings: Jason and Kelsi, smidgens of Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay**

**Setting/Timeline: Set after Troy/Gabriella's kiss at the end of HSM 2. The scene where everyone is dancing in the the sprinklers. I found the small Kelsi and Jason interaction absolutely adorable. Flashback: set somewhere after the Troy/Chad fight and Sharpay asking for **_'You Are The Music In Me'_

**Rating: K/T **

--

Kelsi Nielson flopped down on the damp green grass a few yards away from her celebrating friends. With her back against the ground, she looked up into the sky. Far enough where she could be lost in her own thoughts but leaving sufficient space where her friends would know she was safe. The sprinklers found on Lava Spring's emerald green golf course still misting over her face as she looked up at New Mexico's midnight twilight. A couple twinkling stars found in the black sky came into Kelsi's view.

Kelsi looked over to her friends to see Gabriella and Troy still in a passionate lip-lock. Amidst the cheering of their friends, Troy manage to flipped them off while still absorbed in the pretty brunette in front of him. Kelsi smiled to herself, glad her song was able to bring her two friends together.

She turned her vision to where Chad and Taylor stood. Chad twirling around Taylor as the sprinklers began to soak their clothes. It didn't take a genius to know that Chad had a slight infatuation with dark-skinned beauty. Two had gone on a couple dates, Taylor publicly declaring Chad was a total moron thus stating why she would never go on another date with him. Though, last she heard, Chad had planned a dinner date with her this coming Thursday which she happily agreed to.

She looked over to Zeke throwing Sharpay over his shoulder while spinning the shrieking girl. She giggled happily at her dark-skinned friend's luck with the blond Ice Queen. It was easy to see Zeke had a slight crush on the temperamental girl from all the pink frosted sugar cookies he baked for her. Kelsi couldn't see why he was involved with her. Maybe it was her personal experiences with the blonde that made her so biased.

She snuck another look at the newly welcomed Ryan with Martha in tow. Most likely in conversion about a new dance choreography that unitizes both old school hip-hop and old time Broadway. She was surprised to find Chad, of all people, welcoming the jazz-fingered, overly sparkled and color coordinated theater twin into their group. Then again, she herself had been welcomed and she wasn't exactly what most people would find popular.

"Hey," a voice stated from behind her that belong to Jason Cross. The striped-shirt boy flopped down next to her with his back pressed against the wet grass.

"Hi," Kelsi squeaked to him as she felt her heart beat a little faster. It was common knowledge to everyone that the two were into each other. Jason being ragged on by his friends to ask her out ever since the Triple Win basketball shot while Kelsi endured the sly comments made by Taylor and Gabriella whenever the boy came by. It resulted in an awkward situation for both of them.

However, summertime came and they both became closer with Jason driving both Zeke and Kelsi to and from Lava Springs everyday. Sometimes Kelsi had to remain in the county club afterhours because of all the dirty dishes Jason had to wash. Kelsi writing a song while Jason scrubbed away at the various porcelain dishes. Sometimes they'd discuss the day's events or just enjoy each other's company. They had, however, grown even closer at one of their late night conversions.

--

_Kelsi half-heartedly rewrote 'You Are The Music In Me' after another long day at work. Across the kitchen was an equally depressed Jason Cross who was currently washing the final dish of the day as he digested that fact his two best friends were fighting. He peered over his shoulder to see the light and dark blue striped shirt girl scribbling away at one of her many cream-colored music sheets. _

_He hung up his apron and made his way over to the sliver island where the brunette sat. He leaned over the counter and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. _

_Kelsi looked up and a bright smile took over her face. If anyone could cheer her up, it was Jason. "Hey Jase," she said brightly. _

"_Hey," he said back in a troubled tone that almost never came out of his mouth. _

"_Are you okay," Kelsi asked lightly as she stopped transposing her song. She dropped the pencil and placed a small hand on his forearm. _

"_Do you think Troy and Chad will make up," he asked her suddenly as he noticed how tiny her hand seemed compared to his. _

_Kelsi nodded as she remembered Martha telling her about the blow up between the two friends. "I pretty sure. Troy and Chad have been friends since forever. I doubt this will cause them to never talk again," she helpfully told him. _

"_But, you never saw how mad Chad was," Jason said to her. "I've never seen them fight this bad before. I don't know," he groaned. "It's like Chad expects us to be on his side. But, I don't want to lose Troy as friend. Why did we get these jobs," he grumbled while hitting his head on top of the metal structure. _

_Kelsi jumped as a bang was echoed through the empty kitchen. She frowned at the raven-haired boy's appearance as she gave his shoulder a gentle rub._

_She sighed as she went back to rewriting Sharpay's song. The high pitched, fast pasted music number was the exact opposite of what her ballad was suppose to be. It was suppose to be a slow-paced, romantic duet but now it was some Britney Spears wannabe pop song. She hated it. _

_Jason picked his head up to see the distressed expression of his companion. The usually upbeat girl was currently slumped in her chair with a frown present on her face. "What's up," he asked her quietly. _

"_Nothing," Kelsi sighed as she finished the last verse of the song. She held it up only to wish she hadn't. The pitch was all-wrong, it was too frenzied; the notes were all over the place, it was all-wrong. But it was perfect for Sharpay. _

_Jason leaned over to look at the sheet. He frowned as he read the note on top of the paper. "Troy and Sharpay's song? 'You Are The Music In Me' revised," he questioned with raised eyebrows. "What the hell is this?" _

_Kelsi packed the sheet away in her folder of various compositions. It was sickening to her to look at it, let alone play it. "Sharpay wants my song. She and Troy are singing for the talent show. I have to transpose," she rolled her eyes as she said the word in a mocking tone causing a chuckle to come from her friend. _

"_Can she do that," he asked her quietly. _

"_Apparently," Kelsi stated. She shook her head, "Whatever. I'm pretty use to it," she added. _

_Jason looked at her puzzled but decided against probing her for more information. "Look at it this way. You have everyday for the rest of the summer to create more masterpieces," he grinned at her in an effort to cheer her up. _

_Kelsi cocked her head to the side, "Everyday? Oh my God! Jason you're a genius," she exclaimed happily while throwing her arms across the stunned boy. _

"_Um, thank you," he chucked while recuperated the surprising gesture. He couldn't lie about how this friendly gesture made his heart stop. _

_Kelsi giggled as she pulled back so her face was directly in front of Jason's. "This could be the song! With accidentals, money notes and of course some ghost notes. And we can have back-up band, two leads, an ensemble," she animatedly told him with extreme hand gestures. _

_Jason laughed at her excitement, "I don't know half of what you just said but it sounds like it's going to be amazing." _

_Kelsi giggled as she remained in her spot. She could have sworn Jason leaned towards her a little closer while turning his head slightly. Wait, was she leaning in too? She soon found herself and Jason's lips a centimeter apart when…_

"_Yo, JC," Chad burst into the kitchen. _

_Jason sprung from his spot and as a result banging his head at the top of the metal structure. "Shit," he grumbled while rubbing the top of his head. _

_Jason looked over to the intruder. "What Chad," he asked slightly annoyed yet relieved. Annoyed that his friend interrupted his and Kelsi's moment but relieved that he didn't cross the line between friendship and lovers._

"_You got room for one more in your car," Chad asked while taking the seat next to a blushing Kelsi. He seemed unfazed by the fact his two friends were in extremely close proximity of each other. "I usually ride with Bolton but," he voice trailed off with a hint of bitterness._

_Jason nodded while he took a look at Kelsi. He inwardly groaned as he watched her quickly advert her eyes, "Yeah, let's go. Zeke is probably out at the car," he stated still occupied with trying to get what a reading off the brunette's facial expression. _

"_Come on," Chad tugged Kelsi from her position as she continued to keep her eyes pasted on the floor._

--

Kelsi remember how awkward their situation had gotten after that moment. She spent more time in the music room while Jason spent all his free time either washing dishes or practicing baseball with the fellow wildcats. Car rides had resulted in long silences between the two. She only spoke if she wanted to change the radio station while he would curtly replied 'Yeah.'

"You were right," he said after another one of their long silences. He turned to his side so he could get a better look at the hat-covered girl. "You know, about Chad and Troy working it out. You were right," he stated softly.

Kelsi turned her head to the side to see Jason looming over her, "You didn't need my opinion of the situation to know that. I'm just glad everything is back to normal," she smiled gently.

"Not everything," Jason told her while bracing his weight on his elbow. He leaned closer to the girl, "You're still avoiding me."

"I'm not, Jason I didn't, I'm not avoiding you," Kelsi stumbled over her word as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She gulped nervously.

"Yeah you are," he nodded his head. "It's been three weeks since we almost kissed and all you've said to me was if you change the song on the radio," he stated with a slight tip of the head.

"And all you've said was the occasionally 'yeah'," she exclaimed back. She gave his a pointed look, "I get it, Jason. You're not into me. I understand. It's completely understandable that you wouldn't want me. I know that you're into cheerleaders. I mean, I have a certain, broader line obsessive, fixation of hats. I wear glasses. A little hyperactive when it come to my music. And—"

Jason cut of her rambled by placing his lips on top of hers. He cupped the side of her face as she played with his dark tousled hair. He slowly moved his lips against hers as Kelsi responded with his actions. He slowly broke the kiss and leaned back from her, "I love your passion for music. I find your fascination with hats very cute. And I think you look amazing in glasses," he told her while lightly brushing his fingers against her soft skin. "I like you, Kelsi Nielson."

Kelsi thanked the heavens that it was pitch-black outside or Jason would have thought she looked like a tomato since she was blushing so much. She smiled brightly at the boy, "And I like you too, Jason Cross."

He smiled while he tipped his head down again to capture her lips. He lightly touched her bouncy curls while he felt Kelsi stroke the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

They both were so enwrapped with each other they first didn't hear the various catcalls and whoops coming from the direction of their friends. A cheer came from Taylor and Gabriella for Kelsi while Zeke and Troy wolf-whistled the pair.

"Let her breath, Jase," a voice, identified as Chad, yelled over to the two with a collection of laughs following.

Jason decided to follow Troy's route and flip them off while he was still completely involved with the petite girl lying beneath him.

Kelsi smiled as she slowly moved her mouth against the Jason's mouth. She felt the sprinkling of water wash over them and knew the twinkling of the stars became brighter at the very moment.

--

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor..._

_Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me..._

--

_'Kiss Me' Sixpence None Richer_

* * *

**I plan on making this story only four chapters since the song is so short. Most likely finish it in like four days because I'm already on my second one and writing these come easily to me. Anyway, review if you would like. I enjoy reading your comments. I might even update tonight if you guys like this idea but most likely tomorrow. Next up is Troy and Gabriella. Leave a little review if you like the whole concept. :)**


	2. Strike Up The Band

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Idea: Currently obsessed with this song, Kiss Me by Sixpence None Richer. I was listening to it when an idea about Jason and Kelsi struck up in my head and I had to write it. I think this is the most romantic song and I find it so easy to revolve a plot around it. I am going to pull random lyrics and base four different stories around it using our favorite HSM pairings. Pure fluff. I hope it puts a smile on your face. :)**

**Status: 2/4**

**Title: '**_Strike up the band'_

**Parings: Troy and Gabriella; hinted at Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi**

**Setting/Timeline: Set somewhere after HMS1. Mostly during the weeks before the play. It's in the East High auditorium and the music room. The flashbacks are mostly rehearsals in the music room. Hope that makes sense.**

**Random: I think Twinkle Town as like a less violent Bonnie and Clyde. Don't really know why. I attempted to write some lines of what I think Twinkle Town would be. Sorry if they are either horrible or super cheesy. **

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat at her vanity found in the backstage of the East High's auditorium. In her fifties inspired dress, she looked and felt like Minnie. It was the dress rehearsal for Twinkle Town and Gabriella felt sick to her stomach.

"Almost ready, Minnie," Kelsi's soft voice said from behind her. The petite composer's curly hair was pinned into a low bun and found under her loose black beret.

"Not really," Gabriella told her with a nervous breath. She stood up to make sure her dress wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Oh," Kelsi said catching on. "Is this about the kiss," she asked softly with a sad smile.

Gabriella nodded, happy she didn't have to reveal her insecurities. She and Kelsi had become close over the course of _Twinkle Town_. They joked but were able to practice for an ample amount of time so Gabriella wouldn't blow it on opening night. As a result of these late night practices, the two girls often discussed the issues of boys. Gabriella's infatuation in Troy Bolton and the composer's not so secret crush on Jason Cross. Those discussions took up the majority of time spent at rehearsals.

Gabriella's main issue tonight wasn't so much the fact she would be singing and acting in front of those who attended the eight o'clock dress rehearsal. No, it was more in a scene she and Troy had. Act 10 scene 15 lines 76-84 to be exact. Better known as the final. Which included a very passionate lip-lock that had to be inappropriate for two high school students. And one of those students being Troy and the other being herself. Yes, that was the main reason Gabriella was freaking out.

"Gabriella," a voice exclaimed into the small backstage. A dark-skinned girl came rushing up to embrace the brunette. "Oh my God! You look gorgeous. Nice job on setting the play in the 1950s, Kelsi," Taylor commented to the petite girl while giving her a small squeeze.

"Students! Students," Mrs. Darbus came rushing into the crowded backstage while clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Show's in ten minutes! Places, places," she franticly told them all while she herself bustled around to make sure all the preparations are ready.

Kelsi rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, "Where's Troy? I haven't seen him since the costume changes," she directed her questions more to Gabriella than Taylor.

"Oh," Taylor said pointing over to the backstage door. "Chad and the guys are over there talking with Troy," she stated.

"Thanks," Kelsi said before walking over.

"Butterflies in your stomach," Taylor asked her friend. Her white long-sleeve top was found under her rose-colored blazer and paired them with cream-colored cords. Her long, wavy, black hair was pulled into a studious low ponytail.

"More like monster-sized moths," Gabriella asked back with her hands touching her stomach lightly.

Taylor giggled while putting a reassuring arm around her friend, "Come on. Let's go talk with the boys," she said while walking over to where Chad, Zeke, and Jason stood. A newly joined Kelsi was already in a disagreement with Troy.

"Troy! Please wash it off," her exasperated voice exclaimed.

"Kels! I can't remember all these lines," Troy tried to reason with the over stressed composer. He tried to keep his palm open so the small handwritten words wouldn't smudge.

"I said I'd mouth them to you if you spaced," Kelsi stated while holding up thickly bonded scrip.

"I can't read mouths," Troy said with a shrug.

An exasperated moan came from the petite girl as she buried her hand into the scrip.

"Alright," Chad chuckled at the light banter. He swung his arm around Taylor, "We have to go get our seats," he said to them while leading her to the audience.

"Yeah cause this one wants a good look at those cardboard trees he made during detention," Taylor rolled her eyes at the boy while looking back. "Apparently his are better than mine," she taunted him.

"That's because they are," Chad exclaimed back as yet another argument came about the two. It was still a miracle they hadn't gotten together yet since they spend so much time together, most likely in a pointless argument.

"Let's go," Jason stated to the two before giving Kelsi a small yellow daisy. "Good luck," he told her softly before pushing the two disputing friends out the door.

"Aw," Gabriella teased the blushing brunette. She giggled at the wide-eye look at her friend.

"Okay," Kelsi stuck the item behind her ear. She grabbed her blue colored tote overflowing with various music sheets, "I have to go get settled. I'll see on stage," she gave Gabriella one more reassuring hug and a pat on the shoulder for Troy. She quickly disappeared into the chatting audience.

"Hey Sharpay," Zeke exclaimed to the blonde found in a pink-colored dress. He strolled over to the girl while holding out a small pink-wrapped bag of sugar cookies with bright pink frosting. "Here. I made you cookies."

"Are they low-fat," Sharpay asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Zeke nodded, "Yeah, Though you don't need to lose a pound," he stated with a small smile on his face.

"I know," Sharpay stated happily before snatching the package from the boy. She gave him a light pat on the cheek before rushing off and beginning her lung exercises.

Troy rolled his eyes at his already exited dark-skinned friend. "Sharpay," he shuddered to himself before turning his attention to the brunette. "Do I really look like a 1950s stock broker," he asked self-consciously while snapping his black spenders.

Gabriella giggled, "Who told you that?"

"Chad," he grumbled to her while fixing his outfit. A crisp white button up was found under a pair of loose fitting black slacks and matching black spenders.

Gabriella smiled as she heard Mrs. Darbus' voice introduce the play. "Good luck," she gave him a small hug.

Troy happily recuperated the embrace, "You too! And, uh, Gabriella," he said to her.

"Yes," Gabriella replied.

"About the, uh, never mind," Troy mumbled when he heard the opening song's melody waft through the room.

"Okay," Gabriella said puzzled to the boy. She quickly followed him so they didn't miss their mark.

* * *

It was the final scene. The lights were dimmed and two center spot lights were found on the stage. Troy on the one side while Gabriella stood on the other.

"Look, Minnie, we only got one chance to break for it," Troy spoke over to Gabriella already wrapped into his character.

"Arnold," Gabriella exclaimed while rushing over to him. "I can't live my life as a fugitive! Always looking over my shoulder, scared I'll be locked up. We have to turn ourselves in," she pleaded with the boy.

"I'm not going down like that," Troy spoke back. He slammed his hand on the one of the coffee tables on set, "I've come too far to just give it all up. I got two train tickets to Mexico. You coming," he asked her.

Gabriella pretended to look in deep thought as she gave Kelsi a subtle hand motion to ask for her next line.

Kelsi quickly flipped through the scrip before franticly reading over the line. "It's over, Arnold. I'm turning myself in. Don't be a fool! Come with me," she mouthed quickly.

Gabriella nodded thankful before reciting the line to Troy.

"Can't baby," Troy told her back while attempting to read the smudged words on his hand in a not obvious way. "I'm leaving tonight. Alone," he told her with his character's passion.

"And I'm turning myself in tonight. Alone," Gabriella spoke to him softly before walking away. "It's been a nice run. Goodbye Arnold," she told him over her shoulder.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her towards him.

--

_Gabriella stood in the center of East High's auditorium with scrip in hand. It was one of their many rehearsals for the final scene. _

_"It's been a nice run," Gabriella read to Troy. She read her characters actions before walking away. "Goodbye Arnold." _

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm, pulling her quickly to him. Gabriella, not reading beyond the next line, rammed into the boy causing a small collision to happen with the piano that Troy was leaning on. Troy's sudden jerk into the piano caused Kelsi to jump out of her seat and into the piano keys to cause an unpleasant crash of keys._

_"Bolton," Mrs. Darbus' voice exclaimed to him while behind her desk. "This isn't a football area! Don't grab Miss Montez like she's one of those pucks you boys are always carrying around," she exclaimed to him in an annoyed tone. _

_"It's a basketball, Mrs. Darbus," Troy told her with an equally worn-out tone. He steadied the brunette in front of him, "Sorry." _

_"It's okay," Gabriella responded back in a slightly upset tone. Yet another mistake made in the final scene._

--

_"It's been a nice run," Gabriella stated to Troy as they practiced in the rehearsal room with Kelsi. "Goodbye Arnold," she told him before walking away. _

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her towards him in a gentler manner. He dipped the girl in his arms and loomed his head over her, "It's never goodbye, baby," he spoke to her before leaning closer. _

_Gabriella inwardly squealed in happiness. They had been practicing the scene for six weeks now and this was their last week of rehearsals. They had yet to practice the kiss. Something had always managed to go wrong. _

_At two weeks, Chad burst into the doors of the auditorium right when Troy was about to touch his lips with Gabriella's. The bushy haired boy proceeded to complain to Troy about how much of a smartass Taylor was. It took him the whole two hours of rehearsal time to vent to Troy. Two hours. _

_Another time, at the thrid-week mark, Sharpay came shrieking over to Kelsi in clear distress over the fact that a line of hers got written out of the scene. The interruption caused Troy to drop Gabriella from her position in his arms. She still had the bruise to prove it._

_Another example of the kiss going wrong was at the fourth week of rehearsals. Everything was going smoothly. Troy and Gabriella both managed to get their lines correctly without the assistance of Kelsi. All left was that one kiss. Gabriella was ready. She had been ready for weeks. All she needed was five minutes of peace to make sure their lip lock had run smoothly. But no. Taylor decided to rush into the music room in panic over the fact they had SATs tomorrow. Gabriella took the time to reassure her friend that she was as prepared as possible for the test. By the time the issue was resolved, the bell rang, indicating the end of free period. _

_Gabriella was about to scream in frustration if she didn't get this goddamn kiss. She had been prepping herself for weeks. Spending a little extra time in the bathroom, making sure her hair was frizz-free. She always retouched her makeup before, adding a bit of blush to give her a little more color. Before departing for the music room, she would reapplied her strawberry flavored lip balm and popped in three breath mints. She also locked the door in case someone decided to give them an unwanted visit. _

_Now, there she was. Centimeters apart from Troy when… _

_"And then we kiss," Troy stated while pulling Gabriella up. He rubbed the back of his head as pretended to read over his lines._

_Gabriella stood in a state of shock. She was so close! _

--

Gabriella was in the position she always was when something horrible went wrong. She waited for something to happen. A prop to fall over, a random character to come running onto stage, the lights to flick on. Hell, at this point, Gabriella wouldn't be surprised if the freaking curtain to come crashing down on top of them.

"It's never goodbye, baby," Troy spoke to her before inches his mouth down on her mouth.

She felt him lightly brush against her mouth as she breathed in a sigh of relief._ 'Finally,'_ she thought to herself as she heard Kelsi begin playing the final musical number. Mixed within the tune was the familiar creaking of rope as the sliver and blue moon began to rise onto stage.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as he slowly moved his mouth against hers. He cupped the back of her head as the kiss became more passionate than what everyone expected.

Gabriella held onto Troy's arms as she forgot that the kiss was only suppose to be at least a minute long. She ignored the various catcalls and hoots coming for the rowdy audiences as she was sure she heard Sharpay huff behind stage at the brunette's fortunate situation. Gabriella was completely enwrapped with the boy in front of her as she responded the kiss with equal passion. She felt herself smile as their lips moved together in rhythm.

"And scene," Mrs. Darbus' horrified voice came over to them. "Bolton! Montez! This isn't a swing party! It's a play! I said scene," she whisper shouted over to the pair as they completely ignored the woman. "Oh for God's sake! Tim pull down the damn curtain," she growled at the set designer.

Gabriella remained complete entwined with Troy as she continued to hear the romantic melody Kelsi was playing.

Gabriella didn't care that Mrs. Darbus will have their head tomorrow over their surprised make-out session. She didn't even think about the teasing and taunting the fellow students will make to her this coming week. She pushed the thought of having to face her mother tonight, who was sitting comfortably in the first row. No, Gabriella only cared about the sandy-brown haired boy she was in a lip lock with. And she knew he wasn't Arnold and she wasn't Minnie anymore. It was just Troy and Gabriella.

--

_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

--

* * *

**I'm glad you guys like this mini-series. I was blown away the fact that five people review. I was hoping for two but five! Ah, thank you! Anyway, hope this one is good.A little iffy about it. Leave a little review if you like it. Next is Chad and Taylor. :)**


	3. By The Broken Tree House

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Idea: Currently obsessed with this song, Kiss Me by Sixpence None Richer. I was listening to it when an idea about Jason and Kelsi struck up in my head and I had to write it. I think this is the most romantic song and I find it so easy to revolve a plot around it. I am going to pull random lyrics and base four different stories around it using our favorite HSM pairings. Pure fluff. I hope it puts a smile on your face. :)**

**Status:** 3/4

**Title:** _'By the broken tree house'_

**Pairings: Chad and Taylor, hinted at Troy/Gabriella, Jason/Kelsi and Zeke/Sharpay **

**Timeline/Setting: Post HSM2, somewhere in August. The girl's are at Taylor's house while the boy's are at Troy's. The flashback is at Taylor's doorstep. **

**Rating-** K/T

--

Taylor McKessie flopped down in her sleeping bag found inside the broken-down tree house in the backyard of her house.

If you would have told Taylor that she would become best friends with the freaky math-girl who changed towns as much as her clothes, a school's musician who was as quiet as a mouse, and the drama queen of East High, then she would have just laughed in your face. But by a chance of luck, Taylor became best friends with Gabriella who introduced her to Kelsi. It was always the three of them. Though herself and Gabriella were always closer and that left Kelsi out of the group.

However that changed during summertime when Kelsi grew close with the ice queen in all her pink and sparkly goodness. The petite composer spent more time with the blonde because of some event that put Sharpay in the position of having no friends. Much to the displeasure of the gang, mostly Chad and Troy, Kelsi was given the ultimatum. Not be friends with Sharpay or not be friends with them, thanks to Chad. Kelsi, still in the state of shock, told them that Sharpay was her friend and they have to accept that. But, Chad didn't like that answer and then Troy backed him up which resulted in Gabriella standing by Troy (rather reluctantly) and Taylor joining her best friend. Zeke chose to stay out of the situation as well as Jason but ultimately joined the cause. Well, that caused Kelsi to not speak to them for a period of time until both Gabriella and Taylor finally made up with the girl. They, reluctantly, allowed Sharpay into their fold, much to the delight of both Kelsi and Zeke, and found out that she was actually a nice person. She just had layers, _many_ layers.

It was nearing the end of August and drama between friends was no more. It was about to be their senior year and they all wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. So, to kick off their year, Taylor organized a sleepover because it was perfectly normal for four high school seniors to spend the night up in a tree house that could possibly collapse at any moment.

"Are you sure this thing is sturdy," Gabriella called up to Taylor as she slowly climbed up the wooden planks leading to the house.

"Yes," Sharpay yelled up in frustration. "You could pick up the pace, Montez," she rolled her eyes at the snail-paced brunette as she and Kelsi were currently stationed at the bottom of the tree.

"I don't want to fall," Gabriella defended herself as she finally made it into the wooden structure.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the girl, "Took you long enough."

"Shut up, Tay," Gabriella told her while snuggling into her purple sleeping bag.

"Okay," Sharpay huffed as herself and Kelsi managed to stumble into the space.

"Not so easy is it," Gabriella smirked at the blonde. It was surprising how much Sharpay and the brunette got along so well. But, Gabriella wasn't one to hold a grudge even if it was about the stealing of her boyfriend.

"Is that fondue," Kelsi avoided another meaningless argument as she dipped a marshmallow into the chocolate sauce. "This is amazing," she exclaimed as she swallowed the remains of the substance. She quickly grabbed a few more items and popped them into her mouth.

"Thanks to Zeke," Taylor grinned at the brunette. She giggled at the child-like expression found on Kelsi's face as she chewed the substance.

"Anyway," Sharpay rolled her eyes at the munching brunette. She flopped into her pink sleeping bag and looked at Taylor, "Tell us about the Chad date last night."

Gabriella scooted more towards Taylor, "Yes! Please tell me what happened! I've been dying for details," she pleaded with the girl.

Taylor frowned at the choice of subject before agreeing. "Fine! I'll tell you," she grumbled to her friends. "Okay, it all started……."

--

_Taylor stood outside of her front door as the date with Chad was finally coming to an end. It was their fourth date of the summer so far and like so many others, they all been fun. Both of them enjoy discussing a variety of different subjects and there was never a dull moment. Expect the door scene._

_At this point Taylor was getting rather annoyed. Sure, she had her moments where she would get a little pissed off at certain people. Like the time her science teacher marked one of her answers wrong even when she spent an hour explaining to him about how his grading was off. But this time, Taylor was both irritated **and** annoyed. A bad, very bad, combination._

_She had found herself devolving into her make-up bag a little more, styling her locks so they were shinier, and even wearing lip-gloss. She hated lip-gloss! Especially the shiny, pink flavor Sharpay had insisted she buy. But still no kiss. _

_The two had their close calls. The time at the firework show at Lava Spring, the concert everyone went to last month, even at last year's basketball game. But they all ended with Chad leaning in closer but suddenly jerking back while loudly rambling about something. Whether it was basketball, their jobs, he even was able to talk for fifteen minutes about how irritating Mrs. Darbus was. They weren't in school yet! _

_She was surprised that the big shot lunk-head basketball boy couldn't even kiss her. Her! Miss Science-geek-know-it-all Taylor. She would've thought that Chad would try to maul her on the first date. Sadly, he didn't. _

_"So," Chad wrung his hands at his sides. He gave the girl a boyish smile, "This has been fun." _

_"Yes," Taylor agreed in a tone that showed she was waiting for something. She gave him a bright smile as if encouraging him to continue his thought. _

_"I'm glad you came out with me," he stated to her while leaning a bit closer._

_Taylor nodded, "I am too." She waited for him to lean even more closer to her, take her hand in his larger one, and pulled her so their lips would lock. She was anticipated for the boy to pull her into some movie-star, passionate kiss that would make her father come out and chase after the boy. But, she didn't get that. _

_"Well, see you tomorrow," Chad stated while taking her hand and quickly shaking it. He quickly departed to his car leaving a stunned Taylor._

--

"He shook your hand," Gabriella exclaimed in as much shock as Taylor was that night.

"He didn't go for the shimmering, pink, lip-gloss," Sharpay shouted in clear astonishment.

Taylor shook her head sadly, "Maybe if I was wearing some basketball scented lip balm then he would kiss me. Who the hell knows," she complained to her friends.

"He shook you hand," Gabriella said still trying to wrap her mind around the statement.

"What about another date," Kelsi said trying to find the bright side of things. "Did he set up another one?"

"No," Taylor groaned while throwing her head into the pillow. "Oh my God! I'm ugly," her muffled voice came.

"He _shook_," Gabriella stressed the word while staring at her palm. "You _hand_."

"Yes, Gabriella," Taylor snapped at her. "Chad Danforth, the world's cutest idiot, shook my freaking hand! Are grasping the subject now," she asked her with narrow eyes.

"Sorry," Gabriella mumbled as she placed a comforting hand on her friend.

* * *

"Wait," Troy laughed as the boys were currently found in his basketball court, located at his house. "You shook her hand," he managed to get out in his fit of chuckles.

"What's wrong with you," Zeke asked his friend with a shake of the head.

"What was I suppose to do," Chad asked as he took a jump shot.

"I don't know. Kiss her," Jason rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Hey, at least I got the guts to ask her out on a date," Chad shot back to the boy. "I don't recall Kelsi agreeing to go out with you either. Or Sharpay," he directed over to Zeke.

"Look, I'm not the one who took the girl on four dates and still hasn't kissed her," Zeke defended himself while throwing his hands up.

"You shook her hand," Troy laughed.

"Okay," Chad snapped over to the sandy-brown boy. "It took you half the year to kiss Gabriella. I wouldn't be in this discussion if I were you," he glowered at him as Troy quickly stopped his laughter.

"Come on," Zeke stated while fishing out the keys to his truck and strolling over to it.

"Where are we going," Chad asked as Jason pushed him towards the vehicle. He stumbled into the passenger door and all the boys pile into the car.

"We are going to make this right," Zeke stated as he pulled out of the driveway.

--

Taylor sat in a circle as the two groups of girls broke up. Herself and Gabriella while Sharpay and Kelsi were off in their own conversation, most likely about Zeke and Jason.

"Look at it this way, Tay," Gabriella reasoned with the girl. "It took Troy half the year to kiss me. It has only been your fourth date," she reasoned with her.

"But, he shook my hand, Gabriella," Taylor exclaimed to the brunette. "I mean, come on! That is a little ridiculous, even for Chad!"

Gabriella was about to open her mouth when a distinct voice shouted up to the group of girls. She poked her head out one of the makeshift windows before grinning. "What are you doing here," she called down to the visitor.

"Who is here," Taylor asked as she joined her at the window. Her mouth dropped as she spotted a familiar bushy haired kid standing below the tree house.

"Taylor McKessie," Chad shouted up to the girl while holding up a small bouquet of white daisies. "Will you, please, forgive for being an idiot?"

Taylor blushed as the girls giggled inside the house, "Chad! What are you doing here," she asked him.

"I'm apologizing," he called back to her.

"This is a major event," Sharpay muttered under her breath.

Gabriella shook her head at the blonde before turning her attention towards the dark-skinned girl. "Go Taylor. Go," she pushed her friend towards the door. "Go," she encouraged her with a bright smile on her face.

Taylor suddenly found herself climbing down the wooden stairs and soon in front of the bushy haired boy in front of her. She crossed her arms and gave the boy a pointed look. She wasn't going to make this easy. "Well," she grounded out to him while tapping her fingers against the bicep.

"I'm sorry," Chad said as if it was a question. He shrugged his shoulders before pushing the daisies in front of her face.

Taylor couldn't lie. He did look very cute at the very moment. Her favorite flowers in front of her with a very nice-looking boy holding them was enough to make her want to forget all her ill temper. But, Taylor was known for holding a grudge.

"If you think for one second, that I am just going to over look the fact that you were a complete and total idiot last night. Then you are so badly mistaken, Danforth! I can't believe how thick-head, moronic, completely and utterly brainless—"

Her voice was cut off with Chad pressing his lips against hers. She felt herself melt at his touch before her senses came back to her. "Hey," she managed to push him off her. "I was talking!"

"What," Chad groaned while throwing his hands up. "I give you flowers, say I'm sorry and that isn't enough! What else can I do," he asked no one in particular. "I mean, I get thrown into a car, go all over town to find those stupid daisies, cause God forbid you have any color other than white, make myself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone, and you won't even—"

"Oh my God," a voice exclaimed from above that was easily recognized as Sharpay. "Just kiss each other all ready!"

Taylor pursed her lips together. "Are you really sorry," she asked him still holding her ground.

"Are you still mad," he asked her back.

She took the flowers from the boy's hands before smiled brightly, "Not unless you kiss me."

Chad grinned as he leaned down towards Taylor until their lips finally touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her as she brought her hand over his neck. He slowly moved his lips against hers as the girls above them hoot and hollered at the pair.

Taylor cupped the side of Chad's face as she responded his actions. She felt herself once again melt at his touch as he moved his lips against hers in an agonizing good way. She dropped the unwanted flowers and backed herself up against the broken-down tree house as their kiss got even more heated.

So what if Chad was a little slow when it came to relationships. According to Taylor, he definitely made it up in his kisses.

--

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass...  
_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house..._

_Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me..._

--

_'Kiss Me' _ Sixpence None the Richer

* * *

**Chad and Taylor done! I really hope I did them justice! Also, there were so much I could have done with the idea of kissing by a broken tree house. I know that the idea of the girls having a sleepover there is a little out of the blue but work with me here.**

** I love this pairing and hoped you guys enjoy this shot. I am still surprised that I got four reviews for the last one! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love that you guys enjoy this little project. Anyway, Zeke and Sharpay are the last ones up. Leave a little review, I'm interested to see which one is your favorite.**


	4. Lead me out to the moonlit floor

**A/N:** Okay so i got a little writing bug and this story has been a bugging to be finish. To my readers. I'm terribly sorry if you thought ive caught the swine or been stuck by lighting. No i just had a writing block. Still do...kinda. But im trying to finish my other story. Give me some time. And I might delete my hiatus one and repost it once i have an idea on what i am doing. But anyway to the completed product Kiss Me Zeke and Sharpay Style.

**Status:** 4/4 WOOO !

**Title: '**_Lead me out to the moonlit floor'_

**Pairing: **Main course consists of Zeke and Sharpay with dashed of Troyella, Jelsi, and Chaylor

**Timeline: **Somewhere during their senior year at prom. No connection to HSM 3 since I never really saw it...

**Rating: **K/T

Lights flicker as the music coming from the deejay booth became to get louder and louder with every beat. Senior girls were dressed in their best while their dates managed to get semi-comfortable in their stiff tuxedos. It was prom, one of the most important nights of a high schooler. Every student in the East High senior class was having the time of their life. Well everyone expect one lone girl, a pretty girl with long honey-blonde locks and hazel eyes. But a scowl was present of her face that ward off anyone from talking with the girl. Expect, of course, the ones who knew her bark was worse than her bite.

"Come on, Shar," a young brunette exclaimed to the blonde. Her long dark ebony hair tumbled past her shoulders in springy curls while her big brown eyes showed off her innocence. The newly turned eighteen year-old wore a v-neck, strapless, deep crimson red silk dress with an open back. A bright smile was always present on her face as it showed the she was having a blast. "Just dance with us," she told the girl.

Sharpay glared at the girl, "No."

A young, dark-skinned girl sighed loudly, "It's not the end of the world just because you don't have a date." Unlike her brunette companion, the girl's shoulder-length dark hair with a framing bang was pin-straight. A deep purple headband was found in her hair as it coordinated with her deep purple, knee-length dress that showed off a more sophisticated style with it's tuxedo inspired top. A plaid fabric draped across her skirt as she stuck her hand on her hip. "Stop being such a drama queen and come dance," her slightly aggravated voice told her.

"I said no," the blonde growled at the two.

"Sharpay! Come and have fun with us. You only get one prom," a petite auburn haired girl said to the girl. The normally shy composer was wearing a one-shoulder, puffy skirted dress that came mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and pulled into a loose bun as a white ribbon was delicately draped over her spunky curls.

"Leave me alone," Sharpay groaned to the girls while taking off her spiked heels. "Have fun with your dates," she spat the word in clear distaste.

Gabriella and Taylor shrugged at each other. Even though the blonde hadn't been in their inner circle for long, they both felt a sense of loyalty towards her. Even if that loyalty meant spending their senior prom on the sidelines while icily glaring at unsuspecting prom-goers.

"Seriously guys," Sharpay said while rubbing her sore feet. She should have known better than wearing three-inch heels to a dance. "Go and hang with your boyfriends. I honestly don't give a damn," she waved them off.

Kelsi opened her mouth to speak as both Gabriella and Taylor, rather reluctantly, made their way over to Troy and Chad. Jason could wait.

"Shar," Kelsi started as she sat next to the girl. She shook her head lightly at the girl, as she knew the blonde had been waiting forever for this night and it was a disaster. "I know prom hasn't been that great but—"

"Prom has been a disaster," Sharpay exclaimed while flicked back her hair. "First, my hairdresser decided to make me look like freaking Shirley Temple with all the curlers he put in my hair. Second, I came my brother. My brother! Third, Ryan's car decided to break down so we have to walk three blocks to this stupid dance all while wearing five-inch heels. This are not walking heels, Kelsi," she shrieked while rubbing her calves. "Fourth, I lost prom queen to Gabriella. To freaky math girl! And the food sucks," she said while stabbing the pizza rolls they served at the bash.

Kelsi giggled, "But, you're here now and maybe you ask Zeke to dance."

Sharpay glared at the dark-skinned boy, "No way am I going near that…that…that baker!"

"Well, it was kind of your fault he didn't ask you to prom," Kelsi reminded her softly.

Sharpay huffed as she crossed her arms, "Do you not think I know that?"

_Sharpay strolled down the halls of East with a slight sway of the hips. She happily reapplied her pink lip-gloss, as she knew it was the day all the boys were asking someone to prom. _

_ Troy, with the help of Kelsi, remade the final scene Twinkle Towne but instead of a moon rising, a board saying 'PROM?' came into view. Though it took all last night and three buckets of paint, the duo finally finished. Troy stood in the middle of the stage with a bouquet of flowers as Taylor lead the surprised Gabriella into the auditorium. She happily agreed. _

_ Chad first slipped a note into Taylor's locker that read, 'Prom. I got us a room.' Taylor found this request "utterly vulgar and completely against my principles…jackass" and rejected him. Publicly. Gabriella came to the rescue and managed to slip Chad into the principal's office._

_ Jason, with the help of Zeke, got a small kiddie pool and placed it in the music room. The duo filled the pool with multiple goldfish and a sign was behind it that read, 'Of all the fish in the sea, will you go to prom with me?' Ryan led Kelsi into the music room just in time to see the cute display. She quickly agreed. _

_ Sharpay couldn't wait for her date to ask her. Sure there were a couple guys who hinted at taking the reformed Ice Queen to prom but she rejected their not so subtle hints. She was waiting for a certain dark-skinned baker to ask her hand in prom. _

_ "So, Sharpay," a voice came from beside her. _

_ "What Danforth," Sharpay said in a bored tone. _

_ Chad rolled his eyes. The two hadn't been on the best terms considering he convinced the Wildcats to turn against Kelsi after she befriended the blonde. Ever since, the loudmouth boy and the equally loudmouth girl had been at each other's throats since the beginning. _

_ "I was just wondering if you had a date yet," Chad asked slyly as he checked his watch. He was on a mission, Operation Ice Queen, or get Zeke a date to the prom. Gabriella and Taylor both disagreed to the boys' new operation since the last one they did in junior year ended in complete disaster. The boys just shrugged it off; after all they were all a little thickheaded. _

_ Sharpay stopped abruptly at his question, "Wait. Is this Zeke's way to ask me to prom? By having you ask me if I would go with him," she asked him while crossing her arms. _

_ Chad merely shrugged as he looked over to his friends in a pleading manner. They all looked the other way. _

_ "This has got to be," Sharpay started as Chad hoped she ended in a positive note. "The LAMEST idea you idiots have ever had!" _

_ Chad cringed, so much for that idea._

_ "You can tell Zeke," Sharpay spat his name. "That he take his prom ticket and shove it up his…."_

"Okay," Sharpay exclaimed to Kelsi. "I know I was a little harsh with that one but come on! Chad asking me for Zeke to prom?"

"Shar," Kelsi started. "Zeke was crushed. You know he really likes you. You could have, at least, done it in a private manner. He deserves that," she told her friend. Kelsi loved Sharpay like a sister but the blonde had a tendency to overact to things.

"But," Sharpay started.

"No buts," Kelsi cut in as she stood up. She held out her hand, "You are going to ask Zeke to dance and you are going to be nice about it."

Sharpay glared at her friend as Kelsi pulled the blonde up. "I'm not asking Zeke to dance," she refused.

"Yes you are," Kelsi stated while pushing the girl over to the boy.

Sharpay stumbled over to where the boy stood. She tired to regain some of her dignity by straightening her floor-length, bright pink dress that was a little much for Sharpay's standards.

She put her movie star smile on and gave him a wave, "Zeke! You came!"

Zeke excused himself from the conversation he was sharing with his two buddies from the basketball team. He gave her an icy glare that even made Sharpay shiver, "Yeah."

Sharpay didn't seem fazed from his chilling response. Please. She dealt with the baddest of the bad. She can handle a little baker. "Well, since it is, well you know, PROM," she emphasized. "And the night is young, let's have a dance," she winked.

"No thanks."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse e moi?"

Zeke flashed her a smile, "No, thanks."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No," she waggled her finger in front of his face. "YOU do not get the right to deny ME. You know who you're talking to, right?"

At this point, the entire East High gym was occupied with the developing fight. Drinks were being handed off as snacks were being shoved in. Even the deejay turned the music down as it perked his interest. Prom was about to be a night everyone remembered.

Jason whispered to his date. Thank God for her heels. His legs always get sore after leaning down to say a word to his petite date. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Kelsi played with her freshly done nails, "No."

"You're lying. You're doing that thing with your nails," he flicked his fingers in front of her face as she blushed.

"Hush. I'm trying to listen," Chad and Taylor snapped at the duo.

"Oh dear God," Gabriella hide her face in her hand, mortified.

"Hey pass me some more mini pizza rolls, will ya," Troy asked distractedly as he watched the fight. "Oof," he gasped as his girlfriend gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. How dare he disrespect her like that? She just told him his prom request was lame. No need to get his panties in a bunch.

"You know what, Baylor," she spat. "Your new cookie recipe SUCKS!"

Zeke gasped, "You take that back!"

Sharpay turned to the eagerly in-tuned gym, "Yeah. That's right. Mr. I-Can't-Make-A-Decent-Chocolate-Chip! Right here," she announced as she showed off Zeke like he was a prize on the Price is Right.

Zeke blushed as he mumbled for a comeback. "Yo-you know what? I didn't use skim milk and Splenda into your snicker doodles last week. That's right I used WHOLE milk and REAL sugar! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it," he exclaimed in her face.

"Jesus Christ, he is a pansy," Chad shook his face in shame.

"Mmmm…snicker doodles," Ryan smiled.

Sharpay gasped, "Those tasted SO good!"

"I know, right. I told you that the real stuff is much better and if I do say so, they did not go anywhere near your thighs," Zeke complicated.

Sharpay smiled as she rested her hand on her hips, "Why thank you!"

Slowly people began to return to their fist-pumping and side conversions. Fight was over before it even started.

"I was just kidding about that cookie recipe," Sharpay admit sheepishly.

"I wasn't about the cookies," Zeke grinned. "But you were right. I did come up with a new recipe," he added brightly.

"I'd LOVE to hear about it over this dance," Sharpay held her hand out.

Zeke grasped her hand in his sweaty palm. He tended to perpetrate when he was nervous. And he was extremely nervous around Sharpay. He led her to the dance floor where other couples began swaying to the soft beat. Chad and Taylor were fighting over who was the lead while Jason crushed Kelsi's toes with his Sherk inspired slow dance. Over in the corner, Gabriella and Troy exchange loving looks and soft touches being overall the cutest thing ever. Sharpay wanted to barf.

Zeke cover her hips with his hands as Sharpay entwined her hands around his neck. They avoided eye contact as they swayed to the music. Stealing glances from each other. These glances turned into looks, which turned into stares until eyes were shut and lips in locked.

Gabriella smiled at the lip locked pair, "Sooo cute." She gushed while Taylor punched Chad in the stomach for shouting "GET IT IN" at Zeke.

"Freakin-adorable," Troy said before capturing his own girlfriend into a longing kiss.

Sharpay sighed contently as she popped her right foot. Perfect Prom Ever.


End file.
